The battle of corosaunt part 1
by Matthewg423
Summary: corusant is under attack again! in the clone wars too! why am i doing this! please read!


STAR WARS BATTLE OF CORASONT.

CHAPTER 1 THE HOSTEGE.

Anakin was in the hanger upgrading the trusters on his fighter. Obi wan came in "still hear Anakin when's the last time you sleept?"said Obi wan "i'll sleep once im done fixing the thusters "well if you come with me-"i need to fix this or next time i fly ... Anakin "the consul needs us NOW"Obi wan said "fine"said Anakin.  
They walked out of the hanger and to the consul room "see this you must"Yoda said Anakin couldent breath for a minute. in the middle of the room was Ahsoka in carbonit!  
"how did she get in there?"asked Anakin "screwed arond she did on bestbin crack the code you must"said Yoda Anakin typed in something and Ahsoka fell out "hey master"said Ahsoka "AHSOKA DROP DOWN AND GIVE MY 20"said Anakin "but master" "did just call me.. butt master"  
said Anakin "cody did it he pushed me in"said Ahsoka Ahsoka hit her master "hey"snaped Anakin "her fult it is not carben sickness she has"  
said Yoda "we need to intaregate ventris whil we have her in custidy"said Plo koon "i agree Ahsoka go back to your room ok?"asked Anakin " master im blind"said Ahsoka (when poeple get carben sickness they go blind the longer they are in thare the longer they are blind thats why Ahsoka hit Anakin)  
"five's escort Ahsoka back to her quaters"he said on his comlinck. Five's came in Ahsoka walker into the wall "she has carben sickness"said Anakin "ok"said Five's. Anakin and Obi wan walked to the jail sells "leave us"said Anakin to the clone gurd.  
The clone walked away.  
"ok tell us what we need and nobody get's hurt"  
said Obi wan "did i miss a meeting or someing?"said Anakin "what do you want"asked ventri ss "what are the sepies planing"asked anakin "you think i will just tell you the secret plans"  
snaped ventris "ummm...yep"said anakin.  
"well your gunna be in here a long time im not going to crack "We will see about that"said Anakin he picked up his lightsaber and pointed it at ventriss "TALK NOW'Anakin ignighted his lightsaber ventriss foriced it shut and she forced the controls the ray sheild opend."good bye fellas"said ventriss she ran out ov the turned the ray sheild on the jedi where stuck in the sell.

chapter 2 the beging of the war.

Ventriss ran down the hall two clones saw her "STOP" said one she forced both them at a wall and kept clone pushed a butten on a controll pad a alarm went on.A cannon came down from the celling it shot a stun blast she doged it."GO GO GO GO"said commander fox a swarm of Shocktrooper surounded her she bent down and grabed a screw from the floor and stabed it in a Shocktrooper's chest he fell to the other troops looked at him Ventriss ran out of a win d-  
ow. the troops ran to the window they saw ventriss on top of a valture droid it flew out of sight.  
Fox came to the window "what in the name of goerge lucas!"said Fox he saw a new droid ship it was the size of a zilo beast."ALL TROOPS TO BATTLESTATIONS NOW GO GO GO"said the p.a system.  
The hole droid army was invaiding "they are alredy here"said a clone "why dident erly look out tell us?"said Fox Rex and cody ran up to them "what's going on out there"said Rex "I dont know we just h ered the alarm"said Fox "but look at this" Fox added Rex and Cody looked the window Cody fainted and fell out the window "CODY" Rex yelled he jumped out and grabed Cody .Fox fired a grapling cable on Rexes ankle it pulled them up "thank you'  
said Rex "your welcome but next time dont do ...that."said Fox a missle hit the bilding "ahhhh"  
said a clone ... meanwile in the sell ...

"master i sence th droid army is in cousant"said Anakin "yes i sence it too"said obi wan clones ran to the sell "genrels?"he said the clone opened the door "thank's said Anakin as he ran off with obi wan. "i'll grab Rex and some troope and check on eraly warning"said Anakin as he ran to Rex (he has a tracking divice on rexes armor so he can find him)"rex lets go"said Anakin rex folowed him and ran down the staris past the check in and out the door."let's sneak around the battle and go to eraly waning tower"said Anakin as he lifted a manhole cover "we'r going in the sewer?"asked Rex "What no i have to pee"said Anakin. They ran to the tower Rex truw a thermledeathanater in the herd two droids saying:"i think its a explosev!" how can you te-BOOM K ABLAM SCADOOSH."All clear sir"said rex they walked in they got in a elavater "8545'st floor"it said they ran in expecting a squad of droids. it was full of dead clones. "WOW"said Anakin "no crap"said Rex.

CHAPTER 3

THE BATTLE

the middle of the battlefeild: a clone ran and doged sat behind cover with a green clone "hi im longshot"said the white clone "im knuckles" said the green clone "is this your first battle?"said knuckles "yeah they said id be safe on corusant"  
said longshot "well that's not completly a lie this dosent happen commenly'said knuckles a battle droid came biside longshot "LOOKOUT"said knuckles as he shot the droid "Thank you"said Longshot "dont men-BWAH"a droid shot knuckles longshot shot the droid it fell "knuckles!"said longshot he puled him under a crashed gunship he knew they were safe there . Longshot took off his helmet and put his ere on his chest he herd a hart beat "i'll just hide until this blows over.

early warning tower 8545'st floor:

Rex walked over to a clone he had broken his arms and legs

"leave now befor-gahgf"said the trooper a bunch of commando droids jumped out of nowhere and then Ahsoka came in "need help?"said Ahsoka

"DUCK"said rex to anakin.

"thanks Rex"said Anakin "let's turn theses tinnys in to scrap metle"said Ahsoka

Anakin and Ahsoka jumped on to a desk and sliced 3 droids

"we need reenforcements"said Rex on his comlinc as a droid punched him knocking his helmet off it got on top of him hiting him Rex bled all over the floor "i bet your glad to see me"said Ahsoka "you'd lose that bet"said Anakin "i told you to stay in you room"said Anakin "a missle broke my wall"said Ahsoka Anakin sliced the droid on top of rex and helped him up. Rexes face was coverd in blood. "are you ok Rex"said Anakin rex passed out

Anakin led him down and he went to the elavater with Ahsoka "come on snips we need to get to the hanger"said Anakin they ran down to the hanger bay they jumped in to both there fighters and flew off to space.

CHAPTER 4

BRING THE BATTLE TO SPACE


End file.
